


Gaming cuddles

by Absentfather



Category: Original Work, not my characters though
Genre: Blanket cuddles, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Hot Chocolate, linda is a gamer girl, linda is a tall girl, these are someone elses oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absentfather/pseuds/Absentfather
Summary: So these characters are oc's owned by Orquida on Instagram and Tumblr.Anyways, this is a fluffy story between two roommates.Linda is playing minecraft when Stella comes in with blankets and hot chocolate. Cue Linda trying to play as Stella falls asleep on her without even finishing her hot chocolate.
Relationships: stella/linda
Kudos: 2





	Gaming cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say it again, although this is a original work, the characters are NOT mine.  
> Stella and Linda belong to orquida on Instagram and Tumblr. Please follow them.

It was a relaxing morning in the apartment Linda and Stella shared together, Stella didn't have to go to her work as a makeup artist because they had no customers that day. 

Stella was in the kitchen making hot chocolate when she heard the sound of her 6'8 roommate yelling out at the tv. She left the hot chocolate on the side, moving to the main room where she saw her roommate was playing minecraft on their tv.

"What happened?" They asked, seeing a massive hole in the house Linda had finished making a few minutes before. 

"A creeper was hiding in my house, it blew a giant hole in my house!" Linda looked like she was about to cry as Stella sighed and grabbed the two hot chocolates from the kitchen, putting them on the coffee table in front of Linda as she left again, grabbing all of the blankets off their bed and threw them on Linda. 

She turned the lights down low and sighed again as she placed herself next to Linda, entering into the blankets as well which made Linda smile while she tried to fix her cottage core house she had made. 

Stella took a few sips of her hot chocolate she had made before they yawned. Moving Linda's aqua and brown hair out of her face, she wrapped their arms around the gaming Linda who blushed at the warmth of her tired roommate.

"Huuumm, I... love you Linda." Stella mumbled out as their face sat on Linda. 

Linda blushed even more at Stella's confession. "I love you too Stella." But Stella didn't hear her as she had already dozed off to sleep. "You're like the sun..." She whispered as she tried to not make Stella's slumber uncomfortable. 

Linda stared at her screen as she played, chopping down dark oak trees to fix her mostly wood and stone cottage. There were no monsters around as it was day but she stopped in her tracks as she saw a cute little minecraft fox. 

Smiling, she tried to move her arm but stopped at the sound of Stella mumbling in her sleep. Linda slowly went after the fox, trapping it in a fence tower as it stared at Linda's character.

Quietly, Linda cooed at the fake blocky minecraft fox that was on her screen. 

She sighed to herself, leaving the fox alone in its fence house as she went to finish fixing her house.

\-----------------------------------------

When Stella awoken from her nap, their hot chocolate was now cold and only a 1/4 of Linda's hot chocolate had gone. 

Looking around, minecraft was no longer on the tv and Linda wasn't awake.

Linda was not sleeping as well, her arms wrapped around Stella with a smile on her face and the rest of her face covered by her hair. 

"Linda," She whispered, not getting a response from the sleeping Linda. "Lindy-bear, please wake up darling." She said a little bit louder, making Linda rumble in her little nap and a bigger smile come onto Linda's face. 

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" She asked in a grumbly sleepy voice as she helped Stella sit back up. 

"Not long." Stella hummed back as she pressed a small kiss on Linda's cheek. Linda blushed in response, moving her face close to Stella as she placed her lips on Stella's forehead. Some of the lipstick that hadn't completely come off landing on Stella's face. "Are you still tired?" Stella asked, getting a nod from Linda as she smiled and helped Linda up to her feet. 

The two of them held onto each other, giggling and whispering to each other as Linda opened the door to her bedroom and entered, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing Stella in a bear hug as they both rolled on the bed together and closed their eyes, falling asleep in each other's arms again.


End file.
